fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Варрод Секвин
в " "}} |previous affiliation= |mark location= Левое Предплечье |occupation=Маг Десять Святых Магов |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Фиор |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Зеленая Магия |weapons=Деревянный Посох |manga debut=Глава 320 (Силуэт) Глава 342 (Факт) |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Валрод Скен ' - является 4-м из Десяти Богоизбранных Волшебников.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 341, Стр. 21 Также он является одним из четырех основателей гильдии Хвост Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 18-19 Внешность Полвека назад, Валрод был молодым человеком хорошего телосложения; его голова, имеет несколько прямоугольную форму со взъерошенными волосами на её вершине. Тогда, Валрод был одет в топ без рукавов с поясом и в брюки.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 19 Сейчас, внешность Валрода значительно повлияла на его преклонный возраст, а именно, что его внешность стала похожей на растение: его голова напоминает слегка корявый ствол дерева, а его волосы напоминают листовую верхушку дерева. Одет он в кимоно с высоким воротником затянутый поясом, в свободные брюки, в пальто и в пару ботинок.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 7 Личность В прошлом, Валрод был очень тихим человеком, настолько, что мог спокойно стоять с закрытыми глазами наслаждаясь природой, окружающей его. Однако, он был очень взволнован, увидев завершённое здание гильдии Хвост Феи, улыбаясь фотографии, которая была сделана позже. thumb|200px|left|Шутки Валрода не всегда понятны. В настоящее время, Валрод демонстрирует своё странное чувство юмора попытками как-то пошутить, запутывает людей. Несмотря на это, Валрод может быть серьёзным, например, когда он объяснял Команде Нацу какую работу они должны выполнить и её суть. Он также кажется очень скромным, так как он говорит, что является лишь 4 из Богоизбранных Волшебников и что там есть маги гораздо сильнее его. Имея сильную связь с природой, Валрод использовует свою магию, чтобы остановить расширение пустынь и называет это своим "хобби". Кроме того, он очень ценит свои воспоминания, как было видно, когда он вспоминал своё время в Хвосте Феи и был рад, что текущее поколение Хвоста Феи унаследовали чувства первого мастера, Мавис Вермилион,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 7-9 а также её идеалы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 355, Стр. 12-15 История В X686 году, Валрод был одним из основателей гильдии Хвост Феи. Однажды, он был замечен отдыхающим с закрытыми глазами когда к нему подошли Хэйдс и Юрий Дреяр, попросить его больше работать и не спать. Заметив готовое здание гильдии, они втроём, вместе с Мавис, сделали фото на память в честь дня рождения гильдии Хвост Феи. После ухода в отставку, Валрод путешествовал по пустыням всего мира в надежде остановить их расширение своей 'Зелёной Магией. Однажды, он добрался до Деревни Солнца и обнаружил что она была заморожена.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 10-11 Арки Деревня Солнца Магия и Способности Зелёная Магия (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): Поддерживающая Магия, которая способна контролировать природу, а также у этой магии обнаружены наступательный потенциал и Валрод может использовать эту Магию для удивительных свершений как один из Десяти Богоизбранных Волшебников, такие как, мгновенное создание любых видов растений для различных целей, которые имеют способность двигаться по своему желанию на высокой скорости до требуемого места.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 15-17 Согласно словам самого Валрода, он использовал эту магию для предотвращения расширения пустынь.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 10 *'Ходящее Огромное Дерево': После выполнения неизвестного заклинания удерживая свой посох, Валрод создаёт дерево, которое передвигается на высокой скорости до требуемого места, независимо от расстояния. Потом дерево действует как транспорт или животное, как было установлено магами Хвоста Феи, которые добрались на нём до Деревни Солнца. (Без Названия) Долгожитель: Неизвестно как, магией или другим способом, Валрод живёт уже больше века, так как даже 105 лет назад, он был старым магом и одним из основателей Хвоста Феи. Снаряжение thumb|right|200px|Посох Валрода. Посох: Валрод использует свой деревянный посох, для того чтобы колдовать Зелёной Магией. Однако, он продемонстрировал способность создавать растения без использования своего посоха, поэтому он не так необходим когда дело доходит до использования его Магии. Интересные Факты thumb|200px|right|Ранние наброски Валрода. *Валрод имел много ранних концепций, которые отчасти повлияли на его окончательный вид. These themselves seem to contrast each other quite a bit, with Warrod's appearance being anything from small and very frail-looking to large and quite intimidating. All of these designs maintain a similarity since they incorporate nature into Warrod's appearance, usually in the form of tree-like masses of hair, or, in one case, a large mushroom cap. Whilst a few of the sketches maintain Warrod's eventual silly appearance, many display him as being angry, or coming across as far more serious in personality. In other sketches, Warrod is also shown with a small set of fairy wings on his back, wielding a large axe, possessing a long nose, or having a flat, almost log-like head. Цитаты *(Команде Нацу) "Это шутка, шутка!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 8 *(Команде Нацу) ''"У каждого есть своя сила и слабости. Ведь ваши друзья и ваша гильдия существует для того, чтобы помогать друг другу, не так ли?"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 342, Стр. 13 *(Себе) ''"Мавис... твои чувства... были унаследованы этими детишками." СсылкиКатегория:Бывшие члены Хвоста Феи Навигация en:Warrod Sequen Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Десять Святых Магов Категория:Требуется Помощь